


[CLex][Smallville]一花两果

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [65]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 绿氪石、红氪石、黑氪石，纷纷扰扰；克拉克、卡艾尔、比扎罗，我全都要！
Relationships: Alexander Luthor/Clark Kent, Bizarro (DCU) & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Bizarro, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent, clark kent/kal-el - Relationship, lex luthor/kal-el
Series: Smallville 同人文 [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[CLex][Smallville]一花两果

[CLex][Smallville]一花两果  
I want all  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent，Lex Luthor/Kal-El，Lex Luthor/Bizarro，Clark Kent/Kal-El

一花两果  
某天，Clark跑去Lex的花圃找Lex。  
而花圃用绿氪石加热作为肥料，然后出事故了，炸了。  
Clark把Lex救走了。  
只是没想到，刚才绿氪加热成黑氪，把俩人都分裂了，Lex分裂成Lex和Alexander，Clark分裂成Clark和Kal-El。  
Lex主动向Kal-El示好一同征服地球，但是Kal-El不屑地无视。  
Lex表示，他会证明他是一个好帮手。  
然后，Lex就跑去谷仓，用绿氪把Clark控制住，干了。  
一直监视的Kal-El，闯进去打断了他俩，  
结果Lex用另一块绿氪把Kal-El控制住，也干了。  
但是Kal-El毕竟能力更强，把Lex夹的疼痛难忍，只能放弃。  
然后，欲望大发的Kal-El，表示要施舍Lex。  
然后，用屁股干了Lex。  
Kal-El让Lex插着自己，飞到了北极孤独堡垒，履行征服地球使命，  
没想到Jor-El因为已经被Clark说服了，不再逼Clark征服地球，而是帮Clark成为英雄。  
气得Kal-El当场就把堡垒AI给封住了，要去征服统治地球。  
Lex提议，要不现在孤独堡垒干一场，助兴。  
Kal-El欣然同意。  
然后，Lex趁机就把块绿氪塞Kal-El屁股里了。  
看着虚弱的Kal-El，Lex表示，能统治地球的只有我，你这个外星人不配。  
Kal-El表示，你这样只会给Clark争取时间，他来了就会把你杀掉。  
Lex有恃无恐地表示，Clark他不舍得杀我，他只会把我跟Alexander融合，但是我才是真正的Lex。  
正在他们废话期间，之前逃出来的某个幻影窜了过来，他吸收了Kal-El的dna，变得和他一模一样，而他就是Bizarro。  
Bizarro残忍地从Kal-El屁股里掏出绿氪，然后，或许是因为吸收的Kal-El的记忆，他直接把绿氪塞进自己的屁股里，吸收绿氪的能量。  
Clark赶来时，正目睹了这一切，三观尽毁地感觉屁股疼。  
Bizarro绑架了Lex，让Lex带他去绿氪仓库。  
留在北极的Clark，用黑氪融合了Kal-El，只是感觉屁股真疼。  
Clark解除了堡垒AI的封印，AI让Clark去找Dax-Ur要蓝氪石。  
待Clark找到蓝氪并寻到Bizarro时，Bizarro已经把Lex仓库里的所有的绿氪藏品都塞进屁股吸收了能量，正在用屁股来强奸Lex，Lex的腿都被压断了鲜血淋淋。  
在Clark与Bizarro打斗期间，蓝氪掉了，被Lex捡了。  
Bizarro打败了Clark，意犹未尽地继续用屁股来强奸Lex，  
Lex趁机把蓝氪塞进Bizarro屁股，  
然后，Bizarro就爆炸了。  
Clark把断腿的Lex拷在轮椅上，带他去找Alexander。  
然后，Clark突然欲望大发，但是不好意思，于是他戴上红氪戒指，坐在Lex屌上，用热视线逼迫Alexander一起双龙。  
然后，Lex就忽悠红氪Clark不要融合他俩，Clark喜欢俩屌一起干他。  
红氪Clark表示，我喜欢屌但是我不喜欢你，我听Alexander的。  
Alexander表示，还是融合吧，Lex是个祸害。  
然后，红氪Clark就把自己的戒指烤成黑氪，把Lex融合了。  
但是Clark忘了，他也在这里，他又被分离了。  
Kal-El因为Lex之前的背叛想杀掉Lex，Clark阻止，扭打之中，因为Kal-El今天发生的事屁股有点松了，Clark一不小心就滑了进去，干了‘自己’。  
Clark请求围观的Lex帮忙，  
Lex拿了块绿氪出来，  
Clark一边干着Kal-El，一边想用热视线把绿氪加热成黑氪，  
没想到Kal-El直接用热视线把绿氪炸了。  
但是记得吗，这时的Lex已经内心黑化了，  
所以，Lex就开着火车干了Clark，顺便又与Clark一起双龙了Kal-El。  
发泄过后的Clark和Kal-El，都瘫在地上，无力再打架。  
然后，Lex就用铅纸把刚才烤成的黑氪，扔在那俩人身上，  
Clark和Kal-El合并了。  
Clark准备离开，Lex让Clark给个解释，  
没想到Clark气得直接就强吻着扑倒了Lex。  
你要解释？这就是解释！  
。。。。。。。  
。。。。。  
。。。。  
。。。  
“Lex，我好想你。不要离开我。。。”  
“什么？”  
“没什么，就。。。接着干我。”


End file.
